Cindermargie and a stupid subplot
by SheepBaloon31
Summary: Maggie feels tired so Marge tells her Cinderella.But what happens when there's a twist in the story?.Homer/Marge.


_**Cindermargie and a stupid subplot**_

Okay this is my second fanfic. I'm planning on making three fics like this: three movies from Disney in The Simpsons style(that haven't been spoofed in the show before) with Homer and Marge as the main couple. And don't worry, Life of Bart will be updated soon. The other films I'm planning to do are Beauty and the Beast, and the Little Mermaid.

Anyways on with the fic. I don't own anything. Matt Groening owns The Simpsons and Disney owns Cinderella(their version, of course). And other things that may appear, also aren't mine.

* * *

It was Wednesday, 8 p.m. and in the Simpsons house everybody had finished eating and was watching TV. But again Homer exclaimed:

''Marge! It's my day to choose what were watching on TV but the kids are watching childish crap!

Brat, er, Bart angrily responded: ''It's not crap! It's Krusty's newest movie! Only on TV!

To which Lisa continued: ''Besides, dad, YOU ALWAYS choose what can we watch on TV, everyday! Bart and I have rights too!''

''But today it was female kickboxing ! That's one chance in a million! But if you and your mother put skimpy outfits and started to fight, then I'll be happy!''-Homer whined like a baby.

''Not a chance!''-replied Marge to the perverted mind of her husband.

''D'oh!''-was the only thing Homer could say.

''Come on, Dad, enjoy the movie, as long as you don't think that monkeys dominating the world is the plot…''-Bart seem to liked that idea.

''Well, Mr Teeny is co-star in the movie, alongside with Sideshow Mel''-replied Lisa.

''How do you know?''´-asked her brother.

''By reading the credits''-answered Lisa. And everyone started to watch the film. Until…

Maggie was tired and began crying because she wanted to go to sleep. So all the family groaned and said things like: ''Shut up! Were trying to see a movie! Cut it off!''

Until Marge said :''alright, I'll take care of Maggie!''

But everyone just 'shh'' her, so she carried Maggie up to her bedroom.

She put Maggie in her crib and asked:

''Better, darling?''. But Maggie was still crying s Marge thought for a minute and began singing:

_If you star t weeping, then there's no fun,_

_Cause, you girl, is the soul of the party_

_And every boy wants to go with you_

_In the best of time…_

But Marge singed so bad that Maggie cried even more ,so Marge said:

Would you like a fairy tale?''

Maggie silently nodded.

And Marge thought: ''When you were crying ,it reminded me the first time I told Cinderella to Bart and Lisa together. Would you like to hear the story?

Maggie looked at her mother, so Marge began:

_It was 1985 and everyone was having their laughs and lived their lives. The good thing was that your siblings were beginning their own…_

This is centred around the time Bart and Lisa were very young (one year-Lisa and three years-Bart).

They were in Bart's bedroom. Bart was showing Lisa his many treasures he collected in his short life.

''And this is the bubble gum that I found behind Homer's ass. Something I'll never understand how it resisted while the pizza, the cheeseburger and the puzzle failed.´´

He asked while pointing to said things. Lisa made a half-smile to her brother.

Bart grow bored and caught grabbed Lisa by her body and asked:

''Wanna go and see Itchy and Scratchy?´´

''Ichy and Swachy! Yes Bart! Yes!''-answered happily his sister.

So they went to watch the so-famous violent cartoon in the living room.

After a lot of laughs with the a cat's head been chopped off, a bomb inside his mouth,

And a few other disgraces , Homer came from work and screamed:

HONEY! I'M HOME! Oh, hey kids''-and he went to hug his children.

Marge went out of the kitchen and said:

''Oh Homie! At last you came!''-And kiss Homer in the cheek. And Homer blushed like a shy teenager.

''Hey, get a room, you two!''-screamed Bart making noises while seeing at his parents like that

''Daddy, you awe wed, you too, mommy''-giggled Lisa.

The only thing their parents did was laugh.

''Well I'm going to check lunch''-said Marge as she walked to the kitchen.

''Kids, what are you watching?''-asked their father as he sat down in the couch.

''Kwusty the Klown's Show''-responded both kids.

''Oh yeah? Well lets see''-thought Homer as he watched the TV.

* * *

Rate and review please! 


End file.
